cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya (Red Alert 1)
Tanya Adams is an Allied commando appearing in Red Alert 1. Background Adams is a civilian "volunteer" (i.e. mercenary) to the Allied cause, not formally enlisted in the forces. The commando enjoys the patronage of General Gunter von Esling who regards her as a valuable field agent. General Nikos Stavros was initially uncomfortable with her civilian status, but accepted her eventually. Personality Tanya is highly disrespectful of military authority; when General Nikos Stavros expressed concern over her civilian status, she cut him off with the comment "That's why I don't get killed". The only reason why she didn't get kicked out of the military was because she possessed skill which matched her defiant personality. Character development Tanya Adams is a major character during the course of the Allied campaign. Under the direction of Field Commander A9, Adams rescues Albert Einstein from a Soviet research facility and subsequently demolishes key bridges to impede the enemy advance in Eastern Europe. However, while gathering intelligence in enemy territory Adams is captured and Von Esling orders an immediate retrieval operation. A spy infiltrates the prison and manages to halt the commando's imminent execution. Adams' interrogator and would-be executioner mortally wounds the spy but the diversion is enough for the commando to use the pistol thrown to her by the spy to free herself. After knocking out the six s guarding the prison she is evacuated by a . Adams' intelligence alerts the Allies to the Soviet Iron Curtain project. Once more under Field Commander A9, the commando helps infiltrate a Soviet ballistic missile control complex and deactivate nuclear missiles already in flight, and spearheads the assault on Moscow. In Counterstrike, Adams ensures General Nikos Stavros' safety and evacuation in Greece as the country falls to the Soviet offensive. In the Soviet campaign of Red Alert 1, an alternate scenario happens - Adams infiltrates a nuclear reactor deep within Soviet territory and sets it to overload, in a desperate attempt to stall the offensive. However, a Soviet commander manages to lead his forces inside the complex and kill her, saving Mother Russia. Game Unit Adams is superb against structures and most infantry. Units with heavier armor, like vehicles, are almost completely immune to her. Like all infantry she is vulnerable to attack dogs and to being run over. As the generic commando unit of Red Alert she could be trained by both Allies and Soviets in multiplayer. Also her unit appeared and could be killed in Soviet missions, both in the main campaign and in the expansion packs. Development Tanya Adams was created for Red Alert by Adam Isgreen as a result of his fascination with John Woo's Hong Kong films at the time. To highlight the different nature of C&C and Red Alert he changed the commando to be a woman wielding dual pistols. Originally the American Adams was to be paired with Megan, ex-IRA demolition and stealth unit, Megan was dropped.http://www.petroglyphgames.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=1013&st=40&p=18217&#entry18217 Appearances appears in Red Alert 1 and its expansion packs. References